


Sun Poisoning

by suecsit



Category: Cobra Kai
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, beach challenge, coffee shop request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suecsit/pseuds/suecsit
Summary: In which Daniel and Johnny reunite for the first time in 34 years, only this time it’s on Johnny’s turf. And this time Daniel’s the one with the bad day.





	Sun Poisoning

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, this story is NOT a part of the regular "Bert" series. It stands alone. 
> 
> In this story Johnny Lawrence is a bartender/barista, and this means some things are different from his character in CK. For one, talking to customers all day means he knows about phones, texts, and other technologies. He's been living among the public, not hiding in a drunken stupor at home. He's also fairly well adjusted (except for still being estranged from Robby).
> 
> This story for jaynovz, who requested a coffee shop AU. I hope it satisfies. I'll admit that it became more of a bar by the end of the story.
> 
> This is also for the Cobra Kai beach challenge. Happy summer!

“Sun Poisoning”

 

“Get me a Coke!” Daniel was about to hurl his youngest child deep into the Pacific. It was the Fourth of July. Amanda was watching the dealership, and Daniel was on duty to entertain the kids. 

They had been so eager to get their favorite spots on the beach that they skipped breakfast. They knew the shore would be crowded, hot, and overrun with tourists.

Sam was texting on her phone and looked quite comfortable sunbathing on her towel. But Anthony continued to test Daniel’s patience. Not just by barking orders but by reminding Daniel of what it was like to raise spoiled Encino kids who grew up to own motorbikes and leather jackets and country club memberships. 

This wasn’t what he had in mind when he thought of success. When he saw the houses at Malibu the first time on Topanga Beach, he vowed he’d change things, and he had. It just dawned on him that change didn’t solve everything. Far from it.

He reluctantly made his way to the coffee shop and bar combo he saw on the boardwalk. He decided that if the opportunity presented itself he might just force a martini into a big plastic cup. 

So much for class.

He was showing signs of sunburn by the time he entered the dark establishment, and the cool air felt like a balm on his skin. Maybe if he just stayed here no one would miss him. He pulled up a stool to place his order. 

The blonde barista had his back to him. Daniel took out his cell phone to text Sam where he was. He told her he might be a while.

No response. Of course.

Finally, he grew tired of being ignored. “Hey, can I get some service around here—“ he called out, the sun and dehydration making him irritable.

“Hold your horses, I’m com—“ The man turned around. Daniel’s jaw dropped.

“Johnny? Johnny Lawrence?” 

No response. 

Johnny simply stared. “What are you having?” he asked.

“Two Cokes,” he responded automatically. “Wait a sec, do you remember me? It’s Daniel Larusso.”

“Right. I got that.”

Daniel frowned. “How long have you worked here? I used to pop in with my kids but I never knew anyone.”

“Just started. Got a good deal with the former owner.”

“You OWN this place now?”

Johnny smiled. “It’s not a fancy car dealership, but at least it pay the bills.” Daniel took a moment to study Johnny. As unkempt as his appearance was on one level, he looked satisfied and happy on another. Like he was doing what he loved and had no need to really apologize for it.

“Right, right,” Daniel said, his voice fading. He ignored the jab and just kept studying the man in front of him. “My son…he wanted a soda…”

“Oh, and are you his errand boy? Must be nice to have Daddy take care of everything on a holiday.”

Daniel heard the insult this time and threw it back. “You would know, right? Where’s the motorbike?”

“What?”

“Your fancy motorbike. Must be parked around here somewhere right? I mean, you need it for pushing kids off the road.” Daniel moved as if to look for it but he lost his balance and had to grab hold of the counter. 

Johnny’s hand went out before he thought about it and held on to Daniel’s wrist. “What’s wrong with you? Are you drunk?”

Daniel looked down at his wrist. It was like they were holding hands, he thought stupidly. 

Johnny shoved the Cokes in front of him. “Drink one of these.” 

Daniel reached for the soda, but his hand missed its mark. His vision was swimming in a sea of black, fuzzy dots. He moved to pull his cell phone out again to get in touch with Sam. She still hadn’t responded to his first text. 

You’re a ghost, he heard Sam say. Only in his head Johnny’s face was suddenly superimposed on the image of his daughter. And instead of the white gi that Sam wore when she trained with him as a child, the outfit was black with patches on the legs. . . . .

“Ok, that does it,” Johnny said, throwing his towel down and moving around the bar. He caught Daniel as he collapsed. 

The next thing that he remembered was waking up on the floor. 

Daniel opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of the bar. It looked like the roof needed fixing. There was a cold compress on his head, a steady hand holding it there. He was lying on the floor and someone was sitting beside him.

“Can’t just grab a Coke, can you? Gotta make an entrance,” Johnny muttered but there was no real venom behind the words. He moved the rag back a little toward Daniel’s hairline.

Daniel tried to move but Johnny stopped him. “You have sun poisoning, idiot. Stay down.” Daniel looked sideways at the floor. There was vomit near the stool where he’d been sitting.

“Did I do that?” 

“Sure did.” Johnny looked down at him. Daniel saw the look of triumph there, the one that suggested he knew just how embarrassing this was for him. 

“Look, I’m sorry, I—“

“Shut up. It’ll pass.” 

“Why is it so quiet in here?” Daniel asked. Johnny had turned the sign to “closed” and locked the door after Daniel passed out on the floor. Probably he should have called an ambulance but he’d seen plenty of cases like this before. He knew the only thing that would help was time.

“I’m giving you VIP status for now,” Johnny said. Daniel tried to sit up again. “Lie down,” Johnny warned and pushed him back. 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.”

He took Daniel’s hand and moved it to where the cold compress was. “Hold this on your head.”

Johnny left him for a few minutes and went behind the bar for cleaning products. He wiped up the mess on the floor. It didn’t disgust him anymore. Patrons did this more often than he cared to admit, especially during holidays. It was just part of the job. 

Daniel’s phone had fallen to the floor nearby. Johnny picked it up and tried to hand it to him. “Heard a beep. Must be your kid,” he said. 

“Thanks,” Daniel said, reaching for the phone. He tried to grab it, but his muscles weren’t really working. His hands tingled and flopped to the floor. 

“Damn, you’re REALLY dehydrated,” Johnny remarked, still looking slightly amused by all of this. He picked up the phone again, only this time he held on to it.

“Give me my phone,” Daniel insisted, his words slurring just a little. 

“You’ll just drop it again,” Johnny said. “How about I take a picture with your fancy phone? You on the floor after passing out, me saving you….It’d be a great memory to share with the family.”

“Screw you,” he replied, but his voice sounded faint in his own ears. 

Johnny smiled, almost tenderly. “There he is. I’d know that angry voice anywhere. Although it’s much less effective when you’re lying here like this.”

“Well, you’re a ghost.” 

“Huh?”

Daniel was still a little confused. Johnny went behind the bar and fetched a bottle of water.

“I think you’re still out of it,” Johnny said. “Try sitting up a little,” he urged, helping Daniel sit up enough to take a sip of the water. He sat cross-legged behind him, cradling his head in his lap. 

The water spilled over Daniel’s lips and chin as he drank. “Slower,” Johnny cautioned. “You’ll get sick again.”

Daniel’s color started to come back. Before his face had been the color of white ash, and that didn’t look right on his olive complexion. Johnny was glad to see him revived. 

Finally Daniel sat up, Johnny supporting him from behind. He could feel the strong arms holding him as he moved to take the bottle again. He drank.

“Ok, princess,” Johnny said. “You’re through the worst of it, I think.” He stood up and then held his hand out. “Get up slowly,” he said when Daniel took his hand to rise. 

Suddenly they were standing very close. Daniel looked at Johnny with gratitude. “Thanks,” he said softly. 

“Oh, it was definitely my pleasure,” Johnny smirked, as Daniel held on to him for a moment to keep his balance.

“I’m sorry I threw up on your floor,” Daniel muttered, almost under his breath. The situation was still incredibly humiliating. 

“I didn’t hear you. Come again?” 

“I’m sorry I threw up on your floor,” Daniel said at normal level. His face was turning red. Johnny was clearly having the time of his life.

“It just means you owe me one,” Johnny said and, before he realized what he was doing, he found himself putting his hand on Daniel’s forehead to feel the temperature. He had this sudden desire to walk Daniel back out, to make sure he drank his fluids. 

Daniel merely looked at him with large, confused brown eyes, and he couldn't help but lean slightly into the touch. “You must have kids.”

Johnny’s hand immediately dropped. He stepped away. “I’ve got to open back up,” he explained, turning his back. 

“Right,” Daniel said, puzzled at the sudden retreat. He reached for the forgotten sodas and left a twenty on the bar.

Even though Johnny was looking the other way at the time, he somehow knew what transpired. “It’s on the house,” he said. “Your money’s no good here.” He pushed the twenty back across the counter.

He and Daniel stared each other down for a moment before Daniel finally picked it up. “Thanks,” Daniel said. He was suddenly at a loss for words. “Well, I’ll see you.”

“Drink that entire thing,” Johnny nodded at the beverage he was carrying. “If you need more, come back.” His eyes were averted but his tone was sincere.

“Yes sir,” Daniel said, pushing the screen door open with his back so he could keep looking at Johnny. He let the door fall behind him as he stepped back on to the sand.

Time to go back to being a ghost, he thought, as the beach swallowed his feet whole and filled his sandals with sand.


End file.
